Cuna
by Kaochi
Summary: Regulus ya no está, pero Sirius sigue empeñado en mantenerlo a salvo. Como cuando solo era un bebé, y tío Alphard decía que nadie podía meter las manos en su cuna.


**CUNA**

" _Please tell me you'll fight this fight, I can't see without your light. I need you to breathe into my life._

 _Don't tell me this is goodbye. I won't grieve, its not yet time... Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive"_

Breathe; Superchick.

* * *

Escarbas. Estás escarbando con las zarpas, centímetro a centímetro, sobre la tierra mojada de Claremont Square. Llevas el pelo cubierto de barro y las uñas te duelen, pero no cesas ni un minuto en tu trabajo. Ni siquiera cuando vuelve a caer otro chaparrón que te deja empapado y temblando. Al contrario, cavas más, con más fuerza. Seguro que así no se te entumecerán las patas.

—Ya basta, Sirius —murmura alguien, echándote algo cálido por encima. Resoplas, gruñendo, y te remueves para que la capa no afecte a tu trabajo. El agujero ya empieza a ser profundo, y lo más importante: cuadrado. Debe ser cuadrado—. Sirius, déjalo ya. Te va a descubrir alguien. Vamos, déjalo.

Enseñas los dientes cuando las manos humanas intentan apartarte de tu tarea, e incluso haces el amago de morder al notar que se vuelven más insistentes ante tu negativa. No, no te piensas mover de ahí hasta que no sea suficientemente profundo y cuadrado. Ha de ser cuadrado. Es importante.

* * *

—¿Quieres verlo, Sirius? Pero debes prometerme que no harás ruido. Nada de ruido o te encierro en el escobero.

Frunces el ceño, balbuceando una palabra incomprensible que finaliza con tono interrogativo. Alphard te levanta en brazos, fingiendo estar muy serio, y tú continuas con tu infantil resistencia a acatar unas órdenes que no entiendes. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar? ¿Por qué tío Alphard dice que te va a meter en el escobero? Estás enfurruñado. Kreacher ha estado dos noches cuidándote y no has visto a tu madre. De pronto, todo el mundo parece haberse olvidado de ti excepto tío Alphard, y ahora quiere meterte en un armario. No, definitivamente aquello no te gusta nada.

—Muy calladitos, los dos, o tu madre nos convertirá en ardillas. ¿Quieres ser una ardilla? —Dudas unos instantes, analizando sus palabras, y al final niegas agarrándote a la ropa de tu tío, que se ríe moviendo la barriga—. Muy bien, entonces vamos a estar callados.

Abre la puerta de una de las habitaciones del primer piso, una que está casi en penumbra, y entra contigo en brazos sin hacer ruido. Al principio no ves nada, así que abres al máximo tus enormes ojos grises y paseas tu atención por cada uno de los rincones de la sala. Nunca has sido de los que se acobardan, ni siquiera cuando aún no tienes gran uso de razón. Tu padre siempre dice que es audacia Slytherin, pero tío Alphard susurra entre dientes que es valentía Gryffindor. No sabes qué significa una cosa ni la otra, así que tú te olvidas del tema. Sólo quieres descubrir de una vez qué es lo que pasa allí, por qué tienes que estar tan callado. Desde que has aprendido a hablar propiamente, un escaso mes antes, odias quedarte en silencio. Es aburrido.

Finalmente, tío Alphard hace luz con la varita y te acerca a una especie de barandilla que forma un cuadrado perfecto. Te agarras a ella, sin comprender, y lo que hay dentro te deja patidifuso. Ahí hay un niño, ahí abajo. Dentro del cuadrado. Obviamente, ahora mismo no reconoces la forma geométrica, pero vas a hartarte de verla en las fotos mágicas que tío Alphard hará con su cámara.

El niño está dormido, y es gordo y blanco. Casi calvo. Es muy, muy feo. Decides inmediatamente que se parece a Kreacher. Le vas a comentar tus impresiones a tío Alphard, dejándole muy claro que ese niño va a jugar tan mal como tu elfo doméstico, pero entonces recuerdas que si hablas te encerrará en un escobero. Tío Alphard, por su parte, se limita a apoyar la barbilla sobre tu cabeza. Le pincha la barba.

—¿Qué te parece tu hermanito, Sirius? Es como tú, ¿verdad? —¿Hermanito? Vuelves a mirar al niño blancucho y gordinflón. No, no es como tú, tú eres mucho más guapo. Por lo menos tienes pelo—. Tendrás que enseñarle muchas cosas, como los cuentos o a jugar a Maza Calabaza. Pero por ahora es un pequeñajo que no se mueve de la cuna...

Cuna. Debe de ser esa cosa cuadrada donde está metido el niño gordo. ¿Y cómo va a jugar ahí dentro? ¿Y si se hace más gordo? ¿Se saldrá de la cuna cuadrada y se volverá cuadrado? No quieres tener un hermanito con el culete cuadrado. Bueno, la verdad es que no sabes si quieres tener un hermanito. No si va a estar siempre gordo, calvo y ahí metido. Nadie puede jugar a Maza Calabaza con un niño que está siempre metido en una cuna. Ni siquiera puedes llegar a tocarle...

Haciendo alarde de tu curiosidad, te inclinas un poco y alargas la mano rechoncha. Sabes que no vas a caerte a la "cuna", porque tío Alphard te tiene sujeto de la barriga, pero quieres comprobar si sabe jugar. Por eso, le metes un dedo en la nariz.

El niño gordo abre los ojos, unos gigantescos ojos grises que parecen adormilados, pero que en cuanto pasan unos segundos se vuelven casi del tamaño de tus canicas saltarinas. Tú también los abres mucho, sorprendido, y tratas de asimilar que ese niño que te mira sí que se parece a ti cuando te ves en un espejo. Ahora mismo, si pudieses tener uno a mano, verías que ambos tenéis la misma cara de susto. Pero tu hermano abre su boca redondita, toda encías, y tú sacas inmediatamente el dedo de su nariz y prácticamente saltas hacia atrás. Ay, va a llorar, va a llorar y te van a meter en un escobero. Va a...

Aaaaaachús.

¿Qué? Vuelves a asomarte, para ver las dos enormes velas verdes que le cuelgan de la nariz. Se las está lamiendo, como haces tú a menudo, aunque tu madre te riñe por ello y te da un cachete en la boca siempre que te pilla. Sonríes al ver que no eres el único al que mamá va a darle en la boca, y ese niño gordo y calvo empieza a caerte mejor. Probablemente sí puedas enseñarle a jugar a Maza Calabaza. Vuelves a inclinarte, muy dispuesto a darle en la boca para que tu madre se sienta orgullosa, aunque tío Alphard te agarra de las axilas y te aparta de golpe.

—No, Sirius. No se meten las manos dentro de la cuna. Si metes las manos, se las va a comer Kreacher. —Escondes las manos a tu espalda a una velocidad de vértigo. No quieres no tener manos, y menos aún que sea Kreacher el que te las muerda. Qué asco—. No se toca a Regulus dentro de la cuna. Vamos, él se tiene que dormir y tú tienes que merendar.

Y sin darte opción a nada, apaga la varita con un aireo y se te lleva de la habitación, y tú te despides con la mano del niño gordo y calvo antes de que la puerta se cierre tras de vosotros. Y te prometes que vas a jugar a Maza Calabaza, a leerle libros y a darle en la boca cuando se coma los mocos. Porque es tu hermanito, aunque aún sea muy feo.

* * *

Cuando acabas, ya casi está amaneciendo. Te miras las uñas ensangrentadas, que en algún instante han pasado a ser tan humanas como la mano que ha tratado antes de detenerte. Estás cubierto de barro por todas partes, temblando, pero reúnes fuerzas para salir del agujero y contemplar tu obra. Es una zanja profunda, total y completamente cuadrada. Perfectamente cuadrada. Te apartas las greñas hacia atrás y sorbes por la nariz, antes de mirar a tu alrededor en busca de una roca. La más enorme y blanca que puedas encontrar.

Allí no hay rocas. Sólo está tu amigo James, sentado sobre la hierba, también empapado. Cuando se da cuenta de que le estás mirando, se incorpora y se acerca al borde de tu obra. Está serio, con las gafas cubiertas de gotitas. Qué idiota, no debe de ver una mierda. Ojalá pudieses reírte y decírselo.

—Es profunda —comenta, como si tal cosa. No te habla de que los muggles pueden descubriros tarde o temprano, porque ya se está haciendo de día, ni que probablemente llamen a la policía si descubren a un hombre desnudo al borde de una especie de tumba extraña—. Nadie podrá tocar el fondo.

Eso es precisamente lo que quieres. Que nadie toque el fondo. Gruñes algo y le apartas, buscando la piedra que quieres. No hay ninguna a la vista, por lo que sacas la varita y la agitas en el aire. Te importan una mierda las normas y el Ministerio, te importan una mierda los muggles. Y como a ti te importan una mierda, a James también.

La roca llega flotando, lenta, y la bajas con mimo hasta depositarla en el centro del cuadrado. Luego vuelves a inclinarte para asegurarte de que es lo acertado, de que ahí está bien. Es blanca, gorda y calva. Te inclinas un poco y tratas de rozarla, y James te sujeta por detrás. Sí, es perfecta. Perfecta. Asientes finalmente y permites que tu amigo te tienda su capa, te envuelva con ella y ambos aparezcáis de nuevo en Godrics Hollow.

Cuando abres la puerta, Lily está junto al paragüero. Su barriga es ya tan enorme que parece que vaya a explotar de un momento a otro. Se acerca y te pone una mano en el hombro, sin importarle mancharse de barro. Nunca ha sido una de esas mujercitas finas e insoportables, no como lo era Narcissa.

—Lo siento mucho, Canuto —murmura, dándote un pésame que no quieres. No lo necesitas. No sabes de qué habla.

—¿Es que nadie tiene hambre aquí? —gruñes, con tu voz áspera y algo tomada, y sin dejarle decir nada más te abres paso enérgicamente hasta el comedor—. Me comería un Erumpent entero aunque me estallasen las tripas. ¿Tú no, James?

Te giras, buscando desesperadamente su apoyo. Y él, buen amigo, fiel compañero, se ríe y te da en la nuca al pasar.

—No mandarás a mi mujer embaraza a cocinar, Canuto... Eres un vago de mierda.

Sí, eso quieres. Eso buscas. Sonríes, vacilante, mientras oyes el ruido de cacerolas y platos moviéndose a tu espalda. No hay nada que recordar ahora mismo. Nada que llorar. Nada que sentir ni que pensar. No ahora.

Porque Regulus está en su cuna, y todo el mundo sabe que nadie puede tocar una cuna. Nadie puede meter la mano dentro, porque Kreacher se la comerá. Regulus está en su cuna y necesita dormir, y Sirius, como buen hermano, sólo apagará la luz y saldrá de la habitación.


End file.
